


The Last Piece

by Aquadextrous



Series: Family [5]
Category: BoBoiBoy (Cartoon)
Genre: Arguing, Brothers, Chocolate, Fights, Gen, I Don't Even Know, Surprises
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-23
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:02:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27680443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aquadextrous/pseuds/Aquadextrous
Summary: “Alright who ate thelast pieceof chocolate cake I thought we all agreed to share it?!”
Relationships: Boboiboy & elementals
Series: Family [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1899283
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17





	The Last Piece

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy!! Also, it was a prompt and I got the idea ;)

Petir went inside the house, having finished delivering cocoa to Tok Aba’s shop.

He momentarily removed his cap to fan himself, leaving his shoes outside and walking barefoot around the house. He passed by the living room, where the trio troublemaker were positioned playing video games and heartily laughing as they shot their opponents.

A tired yawn escaping him, Petir went to the kitchen and pulled open the refrigerator door, peering inside in search of the chocolate cake their grandfather had bought and the one they all agreed to share.

Of course the argument about getting the biggest cake slice lasted for more than an hour, Api and Petir insisting for the bigger slice and listing off reasons on why they deserved it. Cahaya pushed in between them retorting _he_ should be the one as he had gotten all of them out of tight situations most of the time. Daun made himself known and argued about their team effort and not just because of one person, Angin rightfully agreeing and Tanah shaking his head at the never-ending arguments the others found to fight about.

At least they were able to make the cake last a week, and that had been a new record. When Tanah was to cut the cake so all of them would have a slice, the six gathered around him to watch him and ensure he didn’t take any piece for himself or made any disproportionate slices.

Now Petir’s eyes went over the fridge, narrowing them and sweeping them left and right.

That was strange; he could have sworn Tanah left the tray in the middle where everyone could see it.

Oh, he found it.

But something was terribly out of place.

Taking a deep breath, he closed the fridge door and pinched the bridge of his nose, exhaling slightly.

When he mustered enough sense he bellowed, “EVERYONE DOWN IN THE LIVING ROOM _RIGHT NOW!_ ”

He heard Api fall off the couch and moan out painfully, but then there were the sounds of scuffling which signified the other two quickly getting rid of the console and the clutter. Not long after there were two pairs of footsteps sounding from upstairs and quickly going to the first floor, no doubt Air and Cahaya who were cooped up in their own respective rooms.

Tanah was out of the house today, helping Tok Aba around the shop.

When Petir was certain all of them were gathered in the living room, he took out the empty tray that once held the glorious chocolate cake and stomped toward his brothers who all held looks which were a mix of fear and curiosity.

Air, Cahaya, and Api were squished on the couch, huddling close together. Despite the couch having more room for one more person, Daun and Angin decided to stand behind the couch, both of them blinking large and almost protuberant eyes.

He opened his mouth and Api quickly blurted out, “I didn’t burn your underpants, I swear!”

He stopped for a moment to consider what the fire elemental said before shaking his head and saying hardly, “That’s not the point, birdbrain.”

Api only looked more annoyed at the insult and so demanded fiercely, “Then what’s this about, huh? Couldn’t you make it quick so the three of us can go back to our game?”

Air didn’t say anything but Petir knew he internally agreed with his twin, the subtle tapping of his foot not missed by his sharp eyes.

Petir sighed and showed them the empty tray, the item on full display so everyone would get a clear view.

“Alright who ate the _last piece_ of chocolate cake I thought we all agreed to share it?!”

There was a collective gasp and widening of eyes from all of them, most of them even scrubbing their eyes and leaning forward, as if they couldn’t believe what Petir was holding.

Cahaya even raised his visors and replaced them before his eyes before snorting.

“Empty,” he stated. He glared hard at Petir. “Are you certain you’re not the one who ate it before presenting that tray to us?”

Petir’s eyes hardened as well, lips pursing in displeasure.

“I come back home from Tok’s shop and I was hoping to get at least my part of that cake then I see the whole tray empty. I’m pretty sure it was still there before I left so I have a pretty strong alibi.” With a look to all of them he said darkly, “What’s yours?”

Air tentatively raised a hand, gaining the attention of all of them. He cleared his throat nervously, Cahaya raising a brow at this.

“Oh? Shifty eyes? Gulping one too many times?” He leaned closer, Air backing away at the sudden close proximity. “Those are signs of nervousness right there. Could it be you’re planning to confess about the deception, Air?”

Air frowned and pushed Cahaya’s cheek, the light elemental grunting at the sudden action.

“No I was going to speak up so I wouldn’t be labeled a suspect,” Air replied swiftly, looking back to the eldest. “I’ve been in my room the whole day.”

“How can we be so sure?” Angin cut in before Petir could say anything. “The three of us were distracted with the video games.”

“Actually the three of you aren’t so innocent either,” Air said with furrowed eyebrows, turning to point at each of the troublemakers, who gasped in mock offense. “Yeah that’s right. I was in my room the whole time so I didn’t know what was happening outside. Maybe the three of you went to the fridge, nicked the last piece and shared it among yourselves.”

Cahaya hummed, nodding along. Petir narrowed his eyes as he surveyed his brothers’ facial expressions.

Daun frowned.

“I can’t say Api and Angin are totally okay too,” he said slowly while turning to his fellow troublemakers, who had looks of betrayal. “I went to the bathroom at one point and saw the two of you in different positions when I came back.”

Api fired back, “How is that suspicious? Couldn’t it be because our butts got cramped or something?” He glanced at Cahaya who was observing his nails and rounded on him next. “And what about you, Mr. Smarty Pants? I didn’t see you after breakfast so you better talk before I burn your lab equipment.”

“My hands are completely clean this time,” Cahaya said fiercely, fingers flexing as if preparing to shoot a Light Shot. “For your information you half-wit, I’ve been up in my room experimenting on the various effects of – “

“Nah too boring,” Angin cut off then, earning a Light Shot from Cahaya and squeaking at the sudden hit, rubbing his forehead and pouting angrily at the light elemental.

Petir sighed.

This was going nowhere.

“Then who’d eat that last piece?”

“We did agree to share it last night,” Air said thoughtfully. “But who’d be tactless enough to gobble the whole piece?”

“Argh, why did we even save that tiny bit? I could’ve eaten it in no time!” Api exclaimed exasperatedly, thrashing his arms around and hitting Daun and Cahaya on the face accidentally. “It’s Tanah’s fault for making us share!”

“Eh and what would happen if we didn’t share?” Air said coldly to his twin, who glared back heatedly. “You would’ve wolfed down the whole thing in two seconds tops!”

“Yeah that’s right! And I wouldn’t need to share!”

“Why you – “

“Stop we’re not fighting about who can finish the cake in the shortest time!” Daun said loudly, catching everyone’s attention.

It was rare for him to suddenly snap and generally be annoyed so the first pair of twins stopped bickering in favor of thinking things through.

Petir set down the tray and faced them once more.

“Daun’s right. So who could’ve eaten that piece?”

It took all of them to be silent for three seconds flat before all of them were rounding on each other, standing up and pointing fingers and loudly talking over the other.

“ _You_ did it, I know you did!”

“Air, ‘fess up already so this can be over with!”

“How many times do I have to repeat myself – “

“I come home wanting to eat cake and this happens.”

“Cahaya, you’re guilty as well! You’re cunning and got butter fingers – “

“ _Excuse you?_ You take that back Daun – “

They were all bickering and disagreeing with each other that they failed to notice the front door swing open to reveal the earth elemental who had just gotten home from helping in the shop.

He took one glance at his brothers and debated with himself if he should stop them or let them continue until all of them lost a breath.

The need for peace and quiet outweighed his fatigue and so stepped in to shove Petir and Angin apart, who were already nose-to-nose.

He then said loudly, “Hey what’s the meaning of all this fuss?”

Six pairs of eyes focused on him.

Instead of one of them explaining what happened they all began to talk at once, throwing garbled words and pent-up frustrations in Tanah’s face that he didn’t know on who to focus on or who looked angrier: Petir or Api.

Having enough of their noise he pushed them all back and cried, “ENOUGH!”

Silence reigned over the household, Tanah thankful for the peace that followed after a long day of working in the shop.

Maintaining eye contact with each of them for approximately two seconds he took a deep breath and spoke.

“Petir, what’s the meaning of this?”

As response, Petir left briefly and came back with the empty tray which held the whole cake before, presenting it to Tanah.

“The one who ate the last piece. This is the source of our problems.”

“The bane of our existence,” Cahaya piped up unhelpfully, earning a nudge to the side by Air.

Tanah took one glance at the empty tray and said calmly, “Oh, I ate it.”

All their eyes widened as they stared at the third brother, who unabashedly confessed to the crime and who had a slow grin appearing on his lips.

“You – you _what?_ ” Api sputtered out, still too shocked to say anything else.

Cahaya’s visors had become askew and Daun looked about ready to pass out. Petir blinked repetitively, as if trying to ingrain the evidence in his mind. Angin had his mouth open and attempted to speak several times but all that came out were unintelligible sounds which all of them chose to ignore. Air stood rigid although his fists were clenched tightly, as if ready to hit someone.

Tanah took the tray from Petir’s loose hold and headed for the kitchen with the intent to wash it.

“I shared half of it with Tok before we went to work and figured you wouldn’t mind,” he called out, the sound of running water breaking the stupefied silence.

The water cut off then Tanah added as an afterthought, “You don’t mind, right?”

“TANAH!” they all called out, with all of them having mixed emotions of rage, astonishment and disbelief. They raced toward the kitchen only to find their brother gone.

The six of them tore across the house to stand on the front yard, eyes darting around and stances at the ready.

Powerful flames erupted from Api’s palms the moment Petir summoned Lightning Blades at hand; Angin conjured up a wind so strong it was blowing tree trunks in every which way and had a mad glint in his eye. Daun summoned long and thick vines while Air prepared multiple water balls. Cahaya adjusted his gloves as he looked wildly around for their earth elemental brother, fingers prepared to shoot at command.

“Oh as much as I love Tanah I love cake, too,” Api said, torn between letting Tanah have that slice and attacking because he wasn’t able to get cake anymore.

“The injustice!” Angin cried out, looking devastated. “The pain! Cake is stronger than blood!”

As all of them looked around, neither of them spotted their earth elemental brother hiding behind the house, stifling his giggles and thinking about buying another cake just so they’d calm down.

True: Cake was stronger than blood. Who was he to disagree with Angin?


End file.
